Star Arcana
Star Arcana is a recurring Arcana revolving the Persona series. The Star Arcana is also commonly associated hope, self-confidence, faith, altruism, luck, generosity, peace and joy. In gameplay, the Personas of the Star Arcana commonly excel in ice-element attacks, but are vulnerable to fire-based attacks. Appearances & Persona ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin Persona 2: Eternal Punishment The Star Arcana is represented by Ulala Serizawa. Persona 3 The Star Arcana Social Link is represented by Mamoru Hayase, an energetic athlete. The Social Link can only be initiated after the protagonist takes part in the summer competition of whatever sport the protagonist chooses to play (between track, kendo, and swimming). The Star Arcana powers up everytime the protagonist interacts with Mamoru, when the protagonist helps to support Mamoru mentally, as well as encouraging him not to give up. Completing Mamoru's Social Link will result in Mamoru giving the protagonist his lucky charm, his father's car key and bestowing the ultimate form of the Star Arcana, Lucifer. Persona 3: FES The Star Arcana remains relatively the same as the original game, though an exclusive Persona was added to the Star Arcana repertoire, Kartikeya. Furthermore, the Ultimate Persona of the Star Arcana, Lucifer was instead renamed '''Helel', the Hebrew name of Lucifer. Lucifer instead appears as a persona of Judgment Arcana, where he assumes the form of a fallen angel. ''Persona 3 Portable If the Female protagonist is chosen, the Star Arcana Social Link is represented by Akihiko Sanada. To activate it, he must be spoken to after May 25th with a Charm of Level 4 or higher. The plot revolves around Akihiko's brotherly treatment of the female protagonist, generally developing this into more than just something to erase the guilt of his past with. Neko Shogun, a Persona exclusive to Persona 4 and Setanta, appear in Persona 3 Portable as the two weakest Personas of the Star Arcana, starting at Level 19 and 34 respectively. Persona 4 The Star Arcana Social Link is represented by Teddie, a resident in the Midnight Channel. It is automatically initiated storyline-wise after the events of Rise Kujikawa kidnapping. As Teddie's sense of smell is gradually worsening, he laments about his purpose of existence, and his true nature. The protagonist would later comfort Teddie, and after hearing the words of the protagonist, Teddie becomes motivated once more, and creates the Star Arcana Social Link with the protagonist. The Star Arcana Social Link powers up automatically as the story progresses, and by leveling the Star Arcana up to Lv. 3 allows Teddie to learn his distinct follow-up move, '''Bear Claw', where Teddie delivers a flurry of strikes on another active enemy with 100% critical rate. However, the Protagonist must have first struck down a target first. On December 3-6, Teddie comes to terms with his existence as what he is - a Shadow that grew aware of the human thought that created them. The Star Social Link reaches its maximum, and Teddie's Persona evolves into Kamui. The protagonist is bestowed with the ultimate form of the Star Arcana, Helel, the Lightbringer. Persona 4 Arena The Star Arcana is represented by Teddie and his Persona, Kintoki-Douji. Gallery Image:P2EP-Tarot-Star.png|The Star Tarot in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Star Arcana Category: Persona 3 Category: Persona 3: FES Category: Persona 4 Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Category:Tarot